


The Domestic Scene

by fembuck



Series: Just the Two of Us [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, LGBTQ Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being together for months, Korra and Asami come to an important decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domestic Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth story in my Korrasami series. The first is [Just the Two of Us](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2820962), the second is [The Return](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2887388), and the third is [Hearts on Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3082142).

Asami sighed and closed her eyes as she drew a large, fluffy blanket around herself and curled up on the couch.  She could hear Korra moving around in the kitchen of the penthouse they had moved into a month before, and a lazy smile touched her lips as the faint sounds of Korra’s fire-bending reached her ears.  After striking out on their own they had taken to ordering in most nights since their schedules did not allow them much free time and neither was keen on spending what time they did have toiling away in the kitchen.  But that night, Korra had declared that she was going to cook, and Asami had been curious enough to see what that would entail that she agreed.

“Should I make more turkey duck or hippo cow?” Korra called out to Asami from the adjacent room.

Asami pretended to think about it for a moment, and then she replied, “Hippo cow,” since she had no strong preference but knew that Korra loved hippo cow and would definitely enjoy having more of that.

“You got it, babe,” Korra responded happily, and her pleased tone brought a smile to Asami’s lips.

Asami closed her eyes again when Korra went quiet once more, and attempted to get in a quick cat deer nap, but she couldn’t get her mind to calm enough for sleep to come.  

“Need any help?” Asami called out once she had resigned herself to remaining conscious.

“Nope!” Korra replied enthusiastically.  “I’ve got it all under control.  This is one thing you don’t have to worry about,” she continued gently.

Being the avatar was not an easy or restful job, and Korra’s days were quite full, but there had been no major threats to the United Republic since Kuvira’s defeat, which meant that Korra’s avatar duties were more manageable presently than they had been in a long time. The same could not be said about Asami’s job, however.  

As CEO of a company that was heavily involved in the expansion of Republic City, Asami’s days – and more than a few of her nights – were spent managing problems.  Korra could not change this, but on this particular night she could reduce the number of things that Asami had to worry about by one, and by the spirits that’s exactly what she was going to do!

When Korra emerged from the kitchen ten minutes later with a tray of meat skewers, prepared avatar style, she headed towards the dining room table, which is where they ate all of their meals except for the occasional breakfast in bed.  However, when she saw Asami wrapped up in a blanket looking so comfy and relaxed on the couch, Korra made a detour and headed into the living room.

“What do you say we act like a couple of crazy kids who have never even heard the word ‘upholstery’, and have dinner right here?” Korra breathed out as she presented the tray to Asami and waved it around in front of her face for a few seconds, allowing the tantalizing scent to work its magic on Asami.

“Instead of ‘breakfast in bed’ we’ll do ‘dinner on couch’?” Asami asked, looking up Korra with a soft smile.

“As an idea, I think it has real potential,” Korra replied cutely, and Asami’s smile grew.  “Also, I know we’re not crazy kids who have never even heard the word ‘upholstery’, so if we do drop something, just know that I can water bend out any stains.  Avatar Korra is spontaneous but responsible.”

“That’s good to know,” Asami drawled teasingly, even though she was genuinely glad that Korra had added that last part.  She actually was very fond of the couch and its upholstery was a big part of its appeal.  “You’re really handy to have around, you know that?”

“Yeah, that is, by definition, actually my thing,” Korra replied playfully, grinning at Asami before she murmured, “I’ll be right back,” and then disappeared back into the kitchen to fetch the rice and plates.

XXX

“So,” Korra began, opening her arms wide to Asami as the engineer made her way back towards the couch after turning on the radio.  “How was it?” she continued, vibrating a little with excitement as she waited to hear Asami’s review of dinner.

Asami slipped onto the couch and into Korra’s arms, then leaned down towards the far end of the couch to retrieve the blanket she’d been wrapped up in before dinner.

“I’m very impressed with your culinary skills,” Asami murmured as she wrapped both Korra and herself up in the blanket.  Dinner had honestly been delicious.  “Though you realize I’m going to make you cook regularly now, right?” Asami continued, smiling playfully as she pressed a kiss against Korra’s jaw.

“That’s alright,” Korra replied happily.  “Back home, it’s considered a warrior’s duty to provide nourishment for their family.  The Republic City hunting laws make it virtually impossible for me to do that in the traditional way, so my honour demands that I do the cooking.”

“Not all of the cooking,” Asami murmured as she nuzzled her face into Korra’s neck. “When I’m no longer working 26 hours a day, I’ll pick up a shift or two in the kitchen,” she continued, smiling when Korra chuckled.  “I can’t cook much, but what I can cook, I cook well.”

“I can’t wait,” Korra replied, and not just because she liked to eat.  If Asami had time to cook, it would also mean that she had time to get enough sleep, and tinker for fun in her garage again, and would generally be less stressed.  “I’m looking forward to experiencing this in three to four years,” Korra continued teasingly, though she honestly hoped that Asami wouldn’t be as busy as she was at the moment for the planned duration of the expansion of the city.

“Ha ha,” Asami breathed out, knowing that Korra’s teasing words held a genuine note of concern, concern that Asami wasn’t entirely certain was misplaced.  “Well, great and wise avatar,” she continued lightly, “I give you permission to kidnap me and drag me off to the Spirit World, or the Fire Nation, or the snowy South whenever you feel like it’s necessary for my health.”

“You joke, but I’ll do it,” Korra told her, and she wasn’t teasing in the least.

“I know,” Asami replied seriously.  “I want you to.  I know that sometimes I can get so caught up in what I’m doing that I lose sight of the bigger picture … and of my own well-being.  When that happens, I trust you to look out for me.”

“I will,” Korra promised softly, before pressing her lips against Asami’s forehead and holding the contact for a long moment.  “I always will,” she whispered fiercely.  “Plus, it’s only fair since you’ve been looking out for my well-being for years.”

“Not an entirely selfless act,” Asami whispered.  “I’m pretty fond of you, you know?  I’d do anything for you.”

A large, happy smile appeared on Korra’s face, and Asami smiled back at her.

// _And now for our celebrity report!//_

“Ugh,” Korra groaned as the stupid announcer’s, stupid voice, interrupted the lovely music Asami had put on, as well as their lovely moment, to play a stupid celebrity report.  “Sorry babe, I’ve gotta get up and turn that off.  I don’t feel like wanting to punch things tonigh…”

// _Okay, so first … I’ve got to talk about the one, the only, the angry … Avatar Korra!  One, I’m loving that she’s kept the do short and sassy, just like her, am I right?  But mostly, mostly … I want to talk about what’s up with her and so-called ‘gal pal’ Asami Sato.//_

Korra sighed, and flopped back down on the couch dejectedly.  Her mood was already ruined, and now that she knew that they were actually going to be talking about her, she figured she better find out what they had to say.

“Let’s just turn it off,” Asami said, moving to stand up.

“No,” Korra sighed, catching her hand and then tugging her back down.  “I’m better off knowing what the reporters are going to be yelling at me about tomorrow.”

Asami turned towards the radio and glared at it for a second like she might actually just walk over and turn it off – or throw it into the fire – but eventually she sighed, and took hold of Korra’s hand before reclining against her on the couch once more.

_\--Oh, I know!  So, there have been rumblings about these two for months now, but it’s really starting to look like this smoke is point to a great big inferno of love!  I mean, first we’ve got that girls only vacation to the Spirit World.  I don’t think green fields were they only thing they were exploring!  All those dinners alone at restaurants.  Daters recognize daters Mikio, and they’re looking pretty familiar, okay! And, plus one, anybody? The lovely Asami has been at Korra’s side at every function the Avatar has attended for months, not to mention that Korra’s been to every Future Industries event since the Ku-pocalypse.  Things that make you go ‘mmhmm’.  And moving in together a two months ago!  I mean, come on!--_

_//Yes, yes!  And now these new pictures of the two on Air Temple Island two days ago.  I know you’ve seen them, listeners!  I know you’ve seen them!  Bless the Republic City Sun for having no scruples!//_

_\--Praise!--_

_//And, I’m sorry, but it does not look like Queen Asami…//_

_\--Bow!--_

_//… is leaning in so that Korra can hear her better.//_

_\--It doesn’t.  It really doesn’t.  Honestly, I don’t know how people can say that with a straight face.  Seriously, it makes you sound stupid!--_

_//Boy does it!  Just look at Asami’s arm around Korra’s shoulders!  Look at it!  Such a dream boat, am I right?//_

_\--I’d put a betrothal necklace on her, and from the way Korra’s holding onto her hand, I think she would too!--_

_//Where’s the lie, Ken?  Where’s the lie?  At this point, it’s really like …. Come on, Korra!  Everyone knows you bend both ways.  Just work it girl, own it!  You’re all powerful, you’ve got a crazy hot bod, your hair is just the cutest, a harem of hot boys and silver foxes follow you around, and your lady is smoking hot.  Confirm it and bathe in jealous tears of everyone in the United Republic!//_

_\--Tear bending!  But speaking of jealous, can be talk about Ginger and Pro Bending Champ Ren Kita, because whoa!  Whoa, Mikio, whoa!--_

Korra sighed deeply again once the celebrity reporters moved on to a new topic, but her body relaxed slightly.  “You know, I hate to agree with them about anything … like really hate to, but I think they might have a point.  I’d kinda like to be able to hold your hand at parties or kiss you on the cheek, and after those pictures of us on Air Temple Island … well, it just really doesn’t seem like there’s much use in dodging the topic anymore.”

“I feel the same way,” Asami replied, relieved to hear that they were on the same page.

They’d never really decided to consciously keep their relationship from the general public.  They had just wanted to explore their new feelings and new relationship without being under the scrutiny of the press, and so they had instinctively deflected questions and tried to keep their affairs as private as possible.

“There’ll be some blow back if we come out with a statement,” Korra said warningly, her voice soft but serious.  “There are still some traditionalists out there in addition to your garden variety assholes.”

“I know,” Asami said, searching beneath the blanket for Korra’s hand and then taking into her own.  “And honestly, I don’t care.  We love each other, and there’s nothing wrong with that.  If someone has a problem with us, then I hope they know a good water bender, because if they say anything to me they’re definitely going to have bruises that need healing,” Asami continued fiercely, her words making Korra smile wider and wider the more she talked.

“You’re really hot when you’re vengeful,” Korra breathed out, biting down on her bottom lip as she gazed at Asami.

“I’m really hot all the time,” Asami replied saucily.  “You heard the man, I’m smoking.”

“You totally are,” Korra murmured appreciatively.  “Why don’t you warm me up, Slim?”

Asami smiled up at her, and then propped herself up with her hand so that she could lean down over Korra and bring their lips together in a sweet, slow kiss that caused warmth to spread through both of their bodies.

“It’s late enough,” Korra observed roughly, when they finally pulled away from each other.  “Why don’t we go to bed?”

Asami looked at the large clock that hung above the fireplace and laughed.

It was barely nine o’clock.

“Are you going to ravish me, my warrior?” Asami asked teasingly, though she very happily allowed herself to be scooped up into Korra’s strong, chivalrous arms.

“Maybe til morning,” Korra whispered as she began to carry Asami to bed.

“In that case, you’ll definitely have to make me call in sick,” Asami replied, and Korra laughed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you out of bed, let alone the house,” she promised, before leaning forward to capture Asami’s lips.

xxx

Asami pressed her lips against Korra’s heart, and then kissed her way across Korra’s chest, trailing her lips up Korra’s neck, before finally bringing their mouths together again in a languid kiss.

“You’re usually way more relaxed after we do this,” Asami breathed out, kissing Korra’s cheek as her fingers trailed indolently over Korra’s stomach muscles.

“I know,” Korra sighed.  “Don’t take it to mean I didn’t thoroughly enjoy it, because I did.  I really, really did,” she continued before bringing their lips together.

“Two yuans for your thoughts,” Asami whispered when they parted.

“Tonight’s report about us was the most direct I’ve heard, or heard about so far,” Korra began as she settled her head over Asami’s heart and wrapped her arms around the engineer’s waist.  “It takes longer for news to reach the Southern Water Tribe, but news always arrives eventually,” she continued, hugging Asami a little tighter.  “And I just … I don’t want my parents to hear about us by reading the newspaper or overhearing some gossip in the market.  I want to tell them in person.  They deserve that.”

“You want to go visit them,” Asami surmised, and she could feel Korra nod her head.

“I do, but I don’t want to be apart from you and I know you’re super busy right now with the expansion projects…” Korra sighed softly.  “I just don’t know what to do.”

“You give me twenty-four hours,” Asami replied.

Korra’s brows creased in confusion, and she pulled back from Asami a bit so that she could prop herself up on her arm and see Asami’s face.

“Huh?” Korra asked.

“Give me tomorrow to get my affairs in order and make some arrangements, and then you and I are on our way to tell your parents about us, _together_ ,” Asami responded.

“I appreciate you saying that,” Korra started, “but can you really leave, right now? Taking sailing time into account, we’ll have to be away for over a week, and you said Phase 2 of the rail system was rolling out next week. I don’t want to be responsible for Phase 2 crashing and burning back into Phase 1.”

“I,” Asami breathed out, stretching the syllable out for an impressive length of time, “Occasionally have trouble delegating tasks,” she continued, ignoring the incredulous look Korra gave her at the use of the word ‘occasionally’.  “I’ve got a very competent support team that I don’t make nearly enough use of, and this is important.  Going with you to tell your parents is important, so … I’ll delegate.”

“As much as it pains you,” Korra murmured.

“Yes, Sassatar, as much as it pains me,” Asami replied, “I’ll delegate, everything will be fine because my people know what they’re doing, but to stop myself from being an anxious wreck we’ll take an airship to the South.  It’ll get us there faster, and I can take it up in the air once a day to receive simple messages from and transmit simple messages to Republic City.”

“Are you sure?” Korra asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.  Asami’s plan sounded pretty good, and she was thrilled with the idea of telling her parents with Asami sitting beside her, but she didn’t want to jeopardize Asami’s work. 

“I’m sure,” Asami said firmly, holding Korra’s eyes steadily.  “I want to be there with you.  I want them to see how much I love you, and to know that they can trust me with the most precious thing in the world to them.”

“They’ll be relieved to know that Naga will be well looked after, and …” Korra started laughing when Asami swatted her lightly in the stomach, even though a smile was curving up the corner of her lips.  “What?” Korra asked innocently.

“What?” Asami parroted sarcastically.  “You know what,” she continued, poking Korra in the stomach.

“You always say I should follow my instincts, and my instincts told me that …” Korra’s words were cut off as Asami’s fingers began to tickle her and she had to concentrate on wiggling out of the way while trying to capture Asami’s hands.

“Okay, okay,” Korra exclaimed, giving in.  “I’m sorry I interrupted our moment with well timed, highbrow comedy,” she continued, immediately having to start wiggling again when Asami renewed her attack.

Asami’s fingers managed to work their way past Korra’s defenses, and the avatar soon found herself twitching and laughing in an almost entirely unpleasant way.  She endured it for as long as she could, and then she begged for mercy and kissed the tip of Asami’s nose, hoping to charm her into stopping.

“You’re lucky you’re adorable,” Asami muttered, freeing Korra from her clutches.

“Thank you,” Korra said cutely, smiling at Asami as she stretched her back and her arms for a few seconds before finally snuggling back into Asami’s arms.  “And in all seriousness, my parents already think the world of you, and when they see how in love with you I am, they’ll love you almost as much as I do,” Korra breathed out.

“I hope so,” Asami sighed. 

Senna and Tonraq had been so kind to her when she had last been to the Southern Water Tribe, and she knew how much Korra loved and respected her parents.  Korra didn’t seem to have any worries about how her parents would react to the news, but Asami couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous.

“It’ll be fine,” Korra said reassuringly.  “I know my parents, and my tribe.  We’ve always known that in a place so cold, one should be free to find warmth wherever they can.  It’s never been our custom to worry much over who the source of that warmth is.”

Asami nodded, Korra’s words alleviating much of her worry, but not all of it.

“I just want them to like me,” she said softly.  “It’s easy for parents to like their kids friends, but when you know what their daughter looks like naked parents tend to be much harder to win over.”

“Maybe just don’t mention that,” Korra breathed out playfully, laughing when Asami narrowed her eyes at her and gave her an unimpressed look.  “Aw, come on, Slim, that was funny,” Korra said, reaching out with her hand to pinch the tip of Asami’s nose.  “And once again, we Southerners are all about having someone to keep you warm at night.  My parents will assume we’re intimate because we’re adults, but they won’t ask us about it, and they won’t give you a hard time.”

“Okay,” Asami breathed out, before shaking her head a bit.  “I guess I’m still a little paranoid after all of the teasing from Pema.”

The matriarch of the world’s only air bending family had been right about the progression of their relationship, and the second time Asami had stayed the night on Air Temple Island after returning from the Spirit World, she and Korra had become lovers. 

Asami had remembered Pema’s warning about Meelo’s sleepwalking, and Korra had bent some furniture in front of the door to stop Meelo from being able to enter her room if he ended up wandering that night.  Korra had moved the furniture in the early morning when she had to go to the bathroom however, and when she’d come back to the room she’d just fallen back into bed with Asami, knowing that in the light of day nobody would enter the room without first asking. 

She and Asami had then slept for far longer than they had planned, and in the late morning, Pema had opened the door to Korra’s room assuming that Asami and Korra had joined the rest of Team Avatar at to the training grounds when she failed to receive an answer to her knocks. 

Asami and Korra had still been in the room however, Asami’s naked back and one of her pale thighs visible as she slept curled around Korra’s clothed form. 

Pema had made a sound of surprise when she saw the two of them, and Korra had jolted awake at the sound, her sudden movement waking Asami moments later.

As far as they could tell, Pema hadn’t told anybody what she had walked in on, but she enjoyed making teasing comments about it every now and then, especially to Asami, who she had determined was the easier of the two to fluster.

“We’ll let Naga sleep in the room so she can warn us if anyone’s coming.”

“I don’t want Naga watching us do … stuff,” Asami said, making at face.  “I suppose she could come in after though.”

Korra shook her head.  “Normally, you come up with really good ideas, but that’s not one of them.  If we leave Naga outside of the room for part of the night then let her in, _everyone_ is going to know exactly what’s going on in our room with she’s out there.”

Asami sighed, realizing that Korra was right.

“Can’t you bend an ice lock onto the door or something?” she asked hopefully a few seconds later.

“That’s … okay, the natural order has been resumed.  That’s a good idea, I can definitely do that.  Naga’s not gonna be happy though.”

“If you can only please one of us, you better not pick Naga,” Asami drawled lightly, though her eyes conveyed that she was not really joking.

“No, of course.  I know that.  Naga will be fine.  I’ll get her a new chew toy.  She won’t even miss me,” Korra said quickly, looking at Asami like she was crazy for suggesting it, even though she was internally apologizing to Naga for the betrayal she would shortly commit.

Asami had been pretty firm on the ‘No Naga in the room during the sex’ thing, but they often let her into the bedroom after they were done so that she could sleep on the floor at the foot of the bed like she liked.

“We could always follow our air nomad friends lead and practice self-control and discipline when …” Asami began, not buying Korra’s act in the least.

“Let’s not say things we’ll regret later, Slim,” Korra interjected before Asami could finish.  “Naga will be fine.  She loves the snow.  Nothing to worry about.  It’s cold in the Southern Tribe, we need to keep each other warm,” Korra continued, having made peace with the idea that Naga would not get to sleep in their room while they visited the South.

Asami gave her a knowing look, but said nothing about how quickly Korra had changed her unspoken tune when the possibility of going for days without making love was floated, which Korra was grateful for.

“Speaking of Naga,” Korra began, accepting the reprieve from teasing Asami had granted her, “Can I let her in now?”

“Sure, it’s about that I was hit in the face by a wagging tail,” Asami sighed, though there was no real weight to it. 

Really, she loved Naga, and thought she was almost as cute as her owner.  She just didn’t like the idea of accidentally looking over at Korra’s pet mid-orgasm and finding Naga watching her quizzically.

Korra kissed Asami on the cheek, and then hopped out of the bed and moved towards the door.  The moment she opened it, Naga bounded in and twirled in circles for a few seconds before bowing so Korra could pet her, and then she scampered over to the bed to greet Asami and receive her customary snout rub.

By the time Naga wandered away from Asami, Korra had slipped back into the bed and pressed herself against Asami’s back.

“Little spoon, little spoon, tonight it’s you,” Korra whispered into Asami’s ear.

“We both know I’m never _really_ the little spoon,” Asami teased as she relaxed into the mattress, more than content to let Korra hold her through the night.

“Words wound, Asami,” Korra muttered, playfully dour as Naga finally found a comfortable position on the floor and gave a content little huff.

Asami chuckled softly, and then whispered, “Go to sleep little Avatar,” before closing her eyes.

“Goodnight to you too, beanpole,” Korra breathed out, kissing Asami’s shoulder before she too closed her eyes.

Asami’s body vibrated in Korra’s arms as she laughed softly, and Korra smiled contently as she tightened her arms around Asami, holding her woman close as they drifted off to sleep.

 

The End


End file.
